Closure
by Dude72
Summary: post reconing two part fic, after jonathan's death clark moves on with the help of Lois
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: this is a two part fic, it's post reconing clois and clana never happened if only tptb would agree with me. this was supposed to be a one shot but it got a little too long, this is my first fic so don't be too brutal, but please read and leave a review ,they're what gets me writting.

He was gone. Not the 'oh I'll be back in a few days' kind of gone, but gone like never coming back. He was dead. The body was dressed, the coffin was closed and it was all lowered down. The sound of the dirt hitting the coffin trapping his body forever echoed hollowly against his ears breaking the deafening silence. His father's life marked with a slab of stone, that's all it ever amounts to, that's where everyone ends up, six feet below.

"It's my fault" Clark whispered into the empty, motionless air that surrounded him in his loft, the one his father built for him.

His hearing picked up on the light footsteps against the gravel driveway and the deep breaths that could only belong to one person, the one he considered his best friend.

"Did I just think that?" he asked the air forgetting about the soon to be presence.

"Think what Smallville?"

Yup it was her,the one person that made him smile more than anyone else could. She broke through the fifty-foot cement wall he had so recently built around his feelings and secrets and that was just plain scary. She knew him too well and that's why he was afraid.

"Nothing I was just talking to myself." Or at least that's what he wanted her to think.

"You know, in my book talking to yourself constitutes as crazy." She delivered with sarcasm, her tone changing from a questioning one to the lighthearted tone he heard so often. Her patented I'm-going-to-talk-you're-going-to-listen tone.

"Oh yeah he asked?" questioning her for once.

"Yeah along with people who mumble under their breaths, twitching along with mashing up your peas before you mix them with your potatoes."

"Hey! I do the last one and I'm not weird." he shot back, hoping to get in a word edge-wise with the fast-paced, quick-witted person he has given up his room to.

"Wanna bet, I have a whole list that says otherwise," Lois declared soaking up the victory she had just recently gathered.

"I set myself up for that one didn't I?" Clark moaned, realizing that she had won this round.

"You bet you did farmboy, getting slow in your old age."

"Hey you're almost two years older than I am so you can quit talking." he declared not wanting to loose twice to Lois in a five minute period.

"Actually it's one year, three months and fourteen days, but whose really counting." She replied mater-o-factly, not wanting to be older than she already felt at twenty-seven.

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night." he shot back proud of himself for coming up with a comeback Lois Lane would deem worthy of being thrown at her.

"Ok Smallville, all of this talking made me forget what I was going to say." She declared noticing the irony of what she just said.

"Oh and what was that?"

Knowing that this was a difficult and that she was walking on glass here she reluctantly pressed on wanting to get through the entire conversation. But when dealing with Clark an entire conversation of substance would be compressed and compacted into a total of three sentences.

She said the dreaded words that no matter how you hard you try to change or reshape them into something different or better they always end up as unoriginal, clichéd

Words that then to have little meaning and here they came.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, already knowing the answer to that question before she even asked it.

"I ..I … uhhhh"


	2. Chapter 2

"I.. I'm.. well ..I've been better." He managed to squeak out under the circumstance that Lois had given him.

"I just wanted to check, I mean this couldn't have been the best week of your life." she stated mentally kicking herself the entire time for stopping herself form prying and making him go into at least a little bit more detail. The gut had lost his dad and he didn't want to open up or talk about it at all, he just kept it all bottled up, one day it was all going to come out all at once. And Lois Lane was going to be there and the one he spilled it all to when that day happened, she would make sure of it.

The day is never going to come, the day that Lois becomes a therapist or at the very least a good listener, but she had lost her mother, given the fact that she was only six years old at the time, but at least she knew what it was like, the feelings may not have been identical but it might have been pretty close.

"Yeah, your right, it wasn't but I'll be ok."

Well I hope so, I wouldn't want everything to happen to my favorite farmboy."She said unaware of how that really sounded,

"I'm your favorite farmboy now, huh?"He said fully aware of how that sounded, but willing to pass it off as a joke.

"Don't let it go to your head, sorry to say it. …Well no I'm not but you are just about the only farmboy I have met in my entire life. So it isn't that hard to be number one when you're the only competitor."

" I guess you're right but I still am pretty darn cool if I do say so my self."

"Yeah, I might have agreed with you until you said that, I mean it's alright for someone who's twenty six years old to swear once in a while."

"Aww fiddlesticks!" he said with mock immaturity.

"Now right there you sound like some little four year old who just got beat at candy land at preschool."

"I do not!" he declared coming out more as a whine as her intended.

'Yes you do or pretty soon it's gonna be Lois Lane four, Clark Kent with a big fat zero." she said knowing sooner or later she would be right again and keep running up the score.

"Fine" he huffed out, finally fed up with loosing.

"Back to the subject I was trying to talk about before we got off on this random tangent. Do you want to talk about what's happened or just hang out?" she asked him, once again already knowing the answer.

"I vote for just hanging out." he decided sounding a little bit more eager than he intended.

The two of them decided just to hang out. They plopped down on the couch and popped in a movie. Lois spread out along the couch resting her feet on Clark knowing he wouldn't mind a bit which he really didn't. The movie they picked was one that they both loved, but even when watching a movie you love, if you get tired, you will fall asleep, which they both did.

The feeling in the air always seems to pass. You can gain or frantically search for closure, either way you will find it eventually. Things change, everyone's lives change and the way things can happen change. But who knows, friendships can be formed in the process or ones that already exist can be strengthened more than you could ever know, and that is what happened.

**Fin. **


End file.
